Moving On
by XSuicuneX
Summary: A nightly walk turns into a heart attack for Rise, and a completely different one for Naoto. Yosuke feels like the biggest tool in the shed and Souji...well, the less said about his feelings the better. At least they always have each other, for what good that does them. Naorise with a side of Souyo (and horribly failed Sounao)


**This is a bit personal to me. I (again) thought it up in a dream and expounded on it, and after a while towards the end I used it as a way to get over a few problems I'd been dealing with. It's not my _best_ but it is something that I needed to finally write down. I've had this idea for a while and it's good to get it out of me for once.**

 **Yosuke is precious and I love him but oh my god sometimes I want to smack him. He took over the entire narrative of this plot on his own and it's not even his story. GAWD YOOSK.**

 **No Rise's were harmed in the making of this fic, but, uh, warning for some assault at the start. It's light though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4, I just have some very interesting characterizations for two of it's main characters...**

 **This story is set in the same universe as There's A Way (most of my Naorise will be set in that) so some of this is retrograde spoilers just fyi...**

* * *

Rise strolled through the streets of the city with a spring to her step. It had been a good day, her interview had gone well, the shoot after it hadn't taken too long, and the record company was pleased with the recordings she'd taken thus far. So, all in all it had been a good day for Risette.

Though, most of that likely had to do with her good mood, and the reason for _that_ was currently waiting for her at the end of her nightly walk.

She smiled a secret smile to herself, a faint coating of flush dusting her cheeks. It was still fresh and new and very, very dangerous, and her previous concerns were still at the forefront of her mind, but there was something _exhilarating_ and _satisfying_ in going under the radar like this, in defying the rules and expectations placed on her, on them both.

Maybe this was why the detective preferred to fly under everyone's attention, somehow it added a touch of _thrill_ to everything that made it all even better.

Not that she wasn't just with Naoto for the thrill of it, and she absolutely would not be with her if the bluenette hadn't somehow buried herself so deep in her heart she couldn't tear herself away even if she tried (and god how she'd tried). There was too much complication to it, too much pressure on her and too much attention, and she still was not expecting it to be a secret for long.

Hell, even her manager Inoue-san had noticed. It was hard not to considering he was present for when things finally came to a head between them (but that was a story for another day…) Rise was just lucky that he was so understanding and supportive, and she absolutely was not going to be a model forever.

She owed him a lot, she did. He looked the other way and kept her secret, and it was his idea to get her into branching out, taking her acting more seriously as the model business started to dry up. Being an actress wasn't _so_ bad. She had the talent for it and she would be the first to admit that she actually _liked_ the spotlight (when it wasn't making it hard for her to be with her girlfriend). The best thing about it was that it came with less pressure and restrictions on her private life, so long as the paparazzi didn't get involved.

Rise could handle them, it wasn't like she hadn't dealt with the attention all this time anyway and even if it was exhausting, that was what calm, quiet and super supportive detective girlfriends were for, right?

A smile grew on her face as she thought of the tiny detective, her pace quickening with excitement to get home. A lot of her good mood really was attributed to Naoto, and Rise couldn't be happier. Even if she couldn't ever let anyone know, it didn't really matter in the end, did it? It was no one's business but theirs, and it was going to stay that way. Being an actress at least meant that she could hint at being _unavailable_ without putting her career on the line.

She honestly couldn't wait for that.

"Risette?"

She paused, nearly freezing in place at the sound of the voice, turned to spot what was inevitably a fan with stars in his eyes and desperation in his steps. She felt her heart skip a beat, even while a chipper mask settled over her features to confront yet another of her obsessed groupies.

"Can I help you?"

* * *

Yosuke was walking home to his apartment with headphones blaring in his ears and an eye on the sky for rain. It felt good being back in a city, and it felt even better living with his Partner. Even if he did miss the streets and trees of Inaba more than he'd expected, not to mention the rest of their friends, he was also enjoying his freedom and the sights and sounds of city life once more.

Though there really was nothing that compared to sleeping with Souji after taking a hot bath at Yukiko's family inn. Just saying.

He'd been debating on whether or not Souji would go for a coffee with him after he got home when something managed to crack through his tunes, making him pause in alarm. A very _shrill_ something.

A scream.

Almost instantly the Magician jumped into action, headphones falling to his neck as he whirled around a corner only to freeze dead in his tracks, the rush of being a hero singing in his veins as fear from what he saw froze them at the same time.

That was Rise in front of him.

Rise, pinned to the wall with some man's hands up her shirt, looking both outraged and terrified, her face pale.

For a split second horror was the only thing in his mind, with the press and the attention and the dangers of a large population flashing in his brain, as well as guilt, for what fan wouldn't be dreaming of being in that very position, fondling and loving on their favorite idol?

Except not like this, _never_ like this, and white hot rage screamed between his ears and he could _feel_ Jiraiya surging beneath his skin, prompting him to leap at the assailant, his foot hitting straight to the pervert's side, a satisfying smack resounding through the alley, a crash following soon as the jerk hit a dumpster and fell into the trash beneath.

It was _so_ satisfying.

"You get your slimy mitts off her!" He snarled, barring his teeth before grasping tightly to Rise's arm, Souji's rules ringing almost automatically in his brain after so long. Keep Rise safe, keep her away from danger, no matter what keep her to the back, _behind_ them, and he'd be Jealous if she wasn't what she was and if they hadn't had their asses saved each time she gave them the information her persona gave her.

Honestly they were all a little overprotective of her at this point.

He'd have stayed to beat the man to a pulp, but habit caused him to tear the Navi away as soon as he could (which was honestly stupid of him, Naoto would be _pissed_ ) and into the crowded street where the population itself sheltered them.

The girl next to him was strangely silent, and trembling, shock being the word that flashed through his mind (he should have _killed_ that fucker) and Yosuke was at a loss of what to do.

 _Get her someplace safe_ , were the words, sounding too much like Souji, that flashed through his mind.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked her, keeping an angry eye out for that _asshole_ while cradling the idol to his chest.

It took Rise a few moments to answer, but once she did her shaking voice murmured out an address, and not thinking more on it Yosuke plugged it into his phone and set out for the location, Rise giving him a few stuttering directions as they went on. He even called Souji, absolutely refusing to let her be alone after such a scare, and he and his partner made plans to meet up at her apartment soon as he could manage.

It wasn't that far, only a few blocks away before he pulled them up to a complex, second floor, and Rise managed to get her shaking hand into her purse to extract the key. Yosuke felt sick, but he was glad as soon as they managed to both get inside and shut the door behind them.

Only to meet with a certain blue haired detective staring wide eyed in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Wha-Rise…?" Naoto stammered, her eyes quickly flitting from Yosuke to the Idol, her face furrowing as she took in the situation. Yosuke braced himself to start answering a barrage of questions when a cry from next to him sounded, effectively cutting off the set of interrogation etched into the Fortunes expression.

Rise flung herself into Naoto's arms, and the easy way in which the blunette caught her gave Yosuke pause, as well as the protective curl of her body, her arms tightening around Rise's waist, her head angling to nuzzle and whisper soothing words into her ear.

Well then…

He stood there, more than a bit awkward, but hardly caring as literally anything that could sooth Rise was worth it in his mind. Naoto managed to get Rise calm enough that her sobs were nothing more than hiccups (still wasn't letting go anytime soon, and he could hardly blame her) before managing to turn back on the Detective 'charm' in his direction.

"What. Happened."

She ordered, nay, demanded, and though Rise stiffened in her arms Naoto refused to let go, just pinned Yosuke in place with that laser like stare, her brows furrowed in anger. Again, he could hardly blame her, and in fact even approved of the attitude, even if he wished it wasn't directed at him. Naoto was more than a little intimidating when she wanted to be.

He reached up a hand to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture, not sure how to phrase it. It was technically Rise's business (though how much of her business was Naoto's at this rate? Hot damn he did not see that one coming.) but he felt Naoto did have a right to know something…

"It was my fault." Said the soft words from the idol, prompting them to glance at her. Naoto pulled back, her arms going to her shoulders and holding her at arm's length, her eyes narrowed and her mouth opening in protest, but a soft hand to her lips stopped it. "It was, I wasn't looking where I was going and…some guy got the jump on me." She started to shake again, but the strong set of her shoulders seemed to show that she was keeping it together. "Yosuke managed to get me away from there before…" Her voice failed, and she was quickly crushed back into the detective's arms in a way that Yosuke fully approved of, where she went back to sobbing.

"I'm going to kill him."

Taking that as his cue Yosuke stepped up, giving one of his more, er, charming smiles to try and disarm the look of murder seething in the Fortune's eyes. "I don't think manslaughter is a good career move." He drawled, while Rise visibly tensed. "I mean, not that I'm completely against the idea, but, uh, I never actually got a good look at him and he's probably gone by now so-" And yup. There. That was the glare he just _knew_ she'd give him once she found out this obvious lack of foresight. One-part exasperation, one-part irritation, ten parts _you should know by now how important it is to get a good witness account Yosuke have you_ _ **learned nothing after all these years**_?

"Then I'll _look_ for him." She huffed, while Rise tightened her arms around her shoulders, that look in her eyes the look of a rat terrier who's got the scent of prey in her nose, and Yosuke really needs to stop these comparisons in his head. Naoto's not a dog person anyway.

"Naoto, don't." Rise murmured, going to nuzzle into her shoulder and-oooooookay that was her kissing and maybe Yosuke should just leave the room. Not that he's against that method of calming the detective down, heck, it'd work on him, but it wasn't exactly something he _wanted_ to peep on in any case. He'd just _learned_ about their relationship now so-

A knock on the door.

Yosuke froze. _Shit_. He'd completely forgotten-his eyes went to Naoto's who were wide in confusion-and he glanced back at the door. Shit, shit, _**shit**_! Souji-he didn't think-didn't know it was actually _Naoto's_ apartment and-

"I-I'll get that!" He stammered before turning to the door and leaving the bluenette baffled. There were no helping things now, and anyway Naoto and Rise had their hands full of each other. Maybe having to take care of the Navi would provide enough distraction or _something_ , and at least Souji could cook.

He opened the door to his concerned boyfriend, his eyes full of compassion and a small smile on his lips.

For about five seconds.

The tension in the room could be cut by a knife and Yosuke was the biggest fuckin idiot. Everyone was silent, even Rise, who'd managed to, ah, attempt to pull away from her girlfriend for a minute as soon as the knock was heard. You could hear a pin drop; it was that clichédly quiet.

Luckily Rise managed to pull herself together enough to break the silence, her chipper smile cutting through the tension like a ray of sunshine, even if it was a bit faded. "Come on in Souji, and you too Yosuke! I'm sorry, we're being really terrible hosts!" She chirped, offering them welcome and pulling away to back up from the entrance hall, managing to get Naoto to actually let her go. Awkwardly the two boys stepped inside, leaving their shoes along the neat row while Rise did the same.

"Excuse me, I need some air." Came the stifled voice of Naoto, before she went to take Rise's hand, momentarily giving it a peck along her knuckles and giving her a wordless glance before heading out to what Yosuke assumed was their porch. Rise faded a little, watching her dash off, and again he cursed himself for being careless.

Souji cleared his throat, looking just as awkward as Yosuke could guess he'd be before he stepped closer to the Idol, a hand reaching out to gently rest on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft.

Rise nodded, though she still looked a bit fragile, before she gathered herself together and forced herself to brighten up. "I think Naoto still has tea in her kitchen, I'll go make up a batch! Please make yourselves at home!" She quipped before dashing off, presumably so she could break down again or something and god _dammit_ Yosuke was an idiot.

"So…" Souji began, before taking in a breath and nodding to the living room.

Yosuke grimaced, then both he and his boyfriend headed in to sit uncomfortably on the couch of the one person out of their entire team who hated their leader.

He didn't think Rise knew about the details, though considering the situation Naoto might have told her.

Hah.

Aha.

Or maybe not. It was _Naoto_ after all.

"…Sorry." He murmured, fidgeting in his seat. He knew _all_ about what went down, and while a part of him couldn't really blame Souji for getting carried away he also sort of was on Naoto's side. Then again, it was Souji, he liked helping people, and making them feel good, and so what if he got a bit closer than he'd expected to, trying to help three girls who all had their worst secrets exposed to their friends and were damaged and confused ad needing reassurance from someone…so what if he designated _himself_ as that person for _some_ reason (that reason being everything that Souji was of course.) So what if all three girls got…a bit closer than intended.

At the same time.

Okay. So. Maybe he was. Slightly. More on Naoto's side in this. Granted, he got it. Three beautiful, vulnerable girls all paying attention to him, all of them growing and flourishing under his care, all depending on him, _adoring_ him. He _got_ it. Honestly he did. Heck, Yosuke wasn't even sure if he'd have been able to avoid temptation himself, not that he'd ever be in that situation. Not with any of those girls (except maybe Chie but that was a thought for never.)

He just. Didn't think he'd have it in him to play all of them at once, especially not when they were such close friends of his, and while Yukiko and Chie had firmly moved on (and with each other, and hot damn was everyone on this team gay or what?) Naoto on the other hand had…not. Exactly. Gotten over anything.

And he couldn't blame her.

Of course, he also couldn't chastise Souji over it. Goodness knew, losing Naoto's trust as a friend completely did all the lecturing for him, and while he could still look past Souji's, er, extremely helpful nature and fall in love with him himself he wasn't _completely_ blind to his boyfriend's flaws. In fact, he felt that that was probably why they worked so well together. Even if he sometimes tended to hero worship his partner at times… There were still enough moments when he got to see past the perfect outer layer and into the more human side, and that was just. A fact. That he'd gotten comfortable with.

Even if it caused some…problems. Like so.

"So." He began, fidgeting and not quite sure what he should do. Apologize? Suggest they leave? But Rise needed company and Yosuke didn't feel at all alright with leaving the Idol when she was like this, Naoto's grudge be damned (justified or not). "Naoto and Rise?" He gave a chuckle, trying and failing to relax into the couch. "Didn't see that one coming."

"I did." Came Souji's quiet reply, he sat stiff as a board next to Yosuke, giving away just how tense he was. His face was in its usual mask, but for the corners of his lips, pursed and turned down.

Yosuke raised his brows, a bit shocked, though not surprised. Souji was the most observant out of all of them. "Really? When'd you pick up on that?" He asked. "I mean, neither of them have been easy to get a hold of, even if we live in the same general location." Which, really, was for obvious reasons, but he wasn't going to go there.

Souji slowly turned to face him, his eyes getting that same look, like Yosuke was missing something. It was only slightly annoying. "I haven't had to see them to know. It's been obvious since we were in Inaba." He stated calmly, his voice sure.

Okay, now he _knew_ Souji was joking. "Seriously? After all that time Rise was crushing on you? Come on man…where would you even get that they could be a thing?" He huffed, sliding down in the seat, his legs spreading as he slumped, one of his arms reaching over to give Souji a light nudge to his side. _Relax_ , his touch said. _It'll be okay_.

Souji refused to relax, though he did give a soft chuckle at Yosuke's words. "I never went for _Rise_ , did I?" He softly offered, his smile wistful and with more than a hint of bitterness.

Yosuke blinked, processing those words, before Souji abruptly went to stand up. "Partner…?" He began, going to sit up and reach for him, but Souji shifted out of the way.

"I'll be right back." He murmured, before quickly heading off towards the porch. Hoo boy.

Seeing as how there was nothing else to do Yosuke decided that at least _someone_ should make sure that Rise was doing alright, so he went to meet up with the Lovers, who was still in the kitchen.

Sitting at the table.

Crying into her hands.

Hoooooo boy.

"Hey." He chirped, giving her a cheerful grin before going to sit across from her, a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Sooooo, you and Naoto huh?" He prodded, reaching out a hand to lightly nudge her arm, causing her to give a broken little giggle, oh thank god he was doing something right for once. "Care to enlighten?"

Rise took in and gave a shuddering breath, a slightly sheepish grin curling her lips as she glanced up at him and yup, still cute. Rise was. Still very cute. Okay, stop fanboying Yosuke. "Heh, sorry, we…we've been kind of keeping it quiet." She informed, and holy crap shy Rise was even cuter than her usual bubbly side. She glanced down at her hands, resting one of her shoulders on the table to better cradle her flushed cheek. "Honestly…we both prefer the privacy."

"Because of the press, right?" Yosuke wasn't dumb, he knew what such attention would do for both their careers, Rise's especially. He pursed his lips, the less said about the stupid love bans the better, even if he _was_ a fan and _did_ technically benefit from that fantasy…he'd always sort of thought it was unfair anyway.

Besides, falling in love with an actual _person_ was far better than falling in love with a dream. Souji had taught him that, hell, he'd even started to learn with his budding crush on Saki…

Rise nodded, a tiny, grateful smile on her face directed towards him. "Yeah… It's just easier, you know? Sorry we didn't tell anyone sooner…"

He shook his head, holding up his hands. "Hey, it's fine! Really, it's your choice after all. You and Naoto are allowed to live however you want-though, I gotta say…" He chuckled, tilting his head and giving a rueful grin. "I didn't see it coming at all. Honestly I thought you'd have a crush on Souji forever."

She gasped and gave him a light kick, though her own grin softened it. "And who said I didn't still have a crush? Just because Naoto's the love of my life doesn't mean I can't admire Senpai." She pouted primly, her head rising just a bit more, her shoulders perking up. Mission accomplished. "I mean…" Her grin then turned sly, amber eyes glittering. "Have you _seen_ his _ass_?"

Yosuke nearly _choked_ , though he supposed that was what she was aiming for. He gave her an irritated huff, a mock scowl on his features. "For your information, I happen to be pretty damn _familiar_ with that ass of his, thanks." He griped, and holy fuck it felt good to actually be able to _talk_ about it with someone in _person_. He'd had to deal with bantering with _Yukiko_ over _e-mail_ these past few months, and if that wasn't ridiculous, he didn't know what was.

"I'm sure you are." She teased, going to poke him in the arm before backing from his mock smack, chuckling all the while. Yup. Mission fucking accomplished. Her eyes then grew a bit distant, and she rested her cheek in her hand once more. "…honestly, I almost didn't catch it myself." She admitted, her voice soft with memory. "For the longest time…It almost felt like my crush on Senpai was…a cover." She ducked her head, face flushing in shame and damn if he didn't recognize that look. "I-I kind of wanted her for a while. A long while."

He gave a mild shrug. "Well, I can't really blame you. Girl can rock a suit, you know?" He chuckled, giving her a small smirk.

She huffed and shook her head, giving him another smack. "I don't mean-I-I just…" She gave a frustrated little mewl and scowled at him. "I mean-a long long while! Like when we first met!" Her face then crumpled and she looked away. "She-she was a jerk, but cute. I just told myself not to bother falling for a nasty but pretty face. Then her shadow came up…" She trailed off, and he got it. Their shadows were still sore subjects, even if they were better with the whole thing now. It was just a given that they didn't talk much about them.

But he got it, he really did. Seeing that suddenly her crush was a woman, and knowing what he did, what they both did, about how _those people_ , how _they_ , were viewed…anyone would be scared.

Suddenly Souji's words hit him like a brick, and he silently gave a few points to his poor idiotic partner for at least having some tact. Souji must have read Rise's crush for what it was and didn't take advantage of the poor girl in that vulnerable state.

Though, what business he had with the other three, he didn't know. At least Rise was alright.

He reached out a hand to take her arm, an encouraging smile on his face. "Hey, I understand, I mean come on." He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "This is me we're talking about, right? After all that shit I gave poor Kanji…"

She gave a small giggle and another warm smile. "Yeah, I guess you would kind of get it. Still, you at least realized your feelings before I did." Her smile then faded again, lost once more to memory. "Me…I kinda had to get kidnapped before mine smacked me in the face."

"Wh-" He was shocked. "Wait- _kidnapped_? What the freak did you two get _into_ when we weren't around?!" He accused, his eyes wide as he gaped at the idol.

Instantly Rise backtracked, her own gaze wide in alarm. "Uh-l-long story! Aha! It's not interesting or anything-I shouldn't have even mentioned it!" She stammered, flapping her hands and trying to detract his attention.

Yosuke was having none of that. "Oh no you don't, you and miss detective are gonna have a _lot_ of explaining to do." He threatened, smirk on his lips as he jabbed her gently with a finger. "No _way_ you get put in danger without telling any of us. Souji and me are like, right _here_ , even if Naoto can't stand him. You know?" His expression turned pleading. "You have to trust us…"

She pouted, turning her gaze away in guilt. "I-I know…though really, the whole thing was in another prefecture so you couldn't exactly get there. But still." She huffed. "Listen, I'll tell you about everything later, with Naoto. I just…" She shook her head before turning to look at him again. "A lot happened. Like…a _shadow_ lot happened. So."

Ah. That explained it. He nodded in understanding, not needing anything more.

She then grimaced again, turning her face to where Naoto's porch was. "She…really does have a grudge on Senpai huh?" She murmured, turning the subject to something only slightly more comfortable.

Yosuke sighed, once again feeling for his partner but also a bit for Naoto. "Yeaaaaah, she does. A big one." He shook his head and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I kinda can't blame her."

Rise turned her face up to meet his, blinking. "Why?"

He gave another wry smirk and shifted, making the wood of the chair creak beneath him. "That…that's Souji's to tell. And Naoto's. I can't really…" He faded, turning away uncomfortably.

She reached out to rest a perfectly manicured hand onto his arm, a look of understanding in her eyes when he turned back to face her. That was how she worked, though having some weird Navi empathy probably didn't hurt. "Alright, I won't pry. It's just..." She bit her lip again, and this time Yosuke managed not to squeal internally over it. "I'm worried. Naoto-she doesn't really _talk_ about what went down, y'know?"

He snorted, smirking again. "Oh, I know." He drawled.

She gave a little grin of her own before sitting back again. "Yeah…I haven't felt right asking her…but I guess if you feel a little on _her_ side and you're _dating_ him…" There was that wicked little grin of hers again. "I guess Souji kind of deserves it, huh? Maybe it's a good thing I didn't get a chance."

His smirk grew. "Speaking as his boyfriend, I'm a bit obligated to _agree_ with you, solely cuz I'm the jealous type and you're a damn close rival." Even if Souji apparently respected her crush on Naoto enough not to go for her. Though, why he went for Naoto… "All I can say is, I can't really _blame_ him, but I am totally understanding if he gets chewed out over there." He shrugged again. "And that's all you're getting from me."

She gave a mock pout, but sighed and gave in. "That's fine…I just hope that they can come to some understanding…" She murmured wistfully, tuning back towards the porch.

His gaze turned soft. "You and me both Rise…you and me both."

* * *

Noato stood outside on her porch, her arms dangling over the sides of the rail, her face turned up to the sky. She was equal parts exasperated at herself and disappointed, Rise needed her and here she was, running away like a coward. Just because she couldn't get over one person…

She didn't have time to finish her ruminating as the door slid open, and she didn't have to turn around to know that it was Souji who stepped through. He was predictable that way.

There was an awkward silence between them, during which the Fool (what an apt term) stepped forward to lean over the rail like she was, a few inches separating them. He took his time gathering his words, though for them silence was more familiar and comfortable than it was for their two significant others.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, the words soft and cutting through the tension. It snapped her out of her reverie, and her expression firmed up into a professional mask.

"Yosuke didn't know it was my apartment, so it's hardly your fault." She quipped, voice cold and flat, he wasn't going to start blaming himself for trivial mistakes or she was going to scream.

He paused another beat, the awkward clearly visible in him out of the corner of her eye. "Not…just for that." He replied at last, pain audible in his voice.

She took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out, the memories flashing before her mind in rapid and stark clarity. It was a curse, having her brain sometimes, and each image brought with it a fresh wave of pain and anger.

Except…it was a faded version of that pain, a muted anger, more exhaustion with everything, and disgust with herself for the inability to just get _over_ it already. Rise needed her…

"I won't pretend it's alright." She said at last, the set of her own shoulders stiff. "However…remaining angry would prove to be a fruitless endeavor."

She turned to him abruptly, her gaze facing his, her expression stern and focused. "What happened was in the past, and it's useless to keep dwelling on it and allowing it to affect our lives." She then turned away, a bitter twinge twisting her lips. "I will admit I…may have relied on you a bit too much back then." She then faced him once more. "I won't forgive you, but I won't be mad anymore." She gave a slight shrug, expression softening, slightly. "I have more important things to focus on."

Souji narrowed his eyes, though his face became more of a grimace. "I won't blame you if you don't forgive me. I have no excuse for my actions." He closed his eyes. "I really am sorry…"

"As I said, it's in the past." She replied, going to turn back towards the entrance, wondering what Yosuke and Rise were doing. Yosuke was alright, and he'd saved her from that man so Naoto trusted him, but… "There's no point in dwelling on it anymore."

"You're right, it's in the past." Souji murmured, before opening his eyes once more, looking a little wistful. "I…hope one day things can be repaired between us. If we could be friends again…"

Friends…did she want to be friends with him again? A part of her did, missed the long talks with each other, missed the times when he helped her take down her Grandfather's test. Souji wasn't evil, though he did have some rather…unfortunate traits. She truly wished the best for him and Yosuke.

"…We will see." She answered only, not sure if she could trust her heart or her head on this one, especially when looking at him still caused such a strong emotional reaction. "I do wish you two the best however…" She murmured, keeping her eyes directed on the door.

Souji gave a slight sigh, and it irritated her more than a little. "You can't avoid us forever Naoto, you or Rise."

He was right of course, but it didn't change things. She did make a note to try to be civil, after all…it was in the past. "We will see." She repeated again, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before going back to the door and heading inside. She'd left Rise alone long enough as it was.

Rise…she let a small smile grace her features. Yes, no time to dwell in the past when she had Rise to look after.

When she finally found them in the kitchen Yosuke was gaping at her, though it was a relief to see that he was there with the idol, comforting her. Rise didn't even look half as frazzled as she had been before, which relaxed a tense part in her chest.

"Okay, if you killed him you owe me a new boyfriend." Yosuke quipped, glancing behind her with worry that was a bit less false than she'd be comfortable with.

She huffed, moving around the table towards her girlfriend. "He's alive." She drawled, though a slightly mischievous part of her couldn't help but to add a "Mostly." With a smirk on top of it.

The Magician gave a nervous laugh before heading out of the kitchen, only a slightly tense expression on his face. Noato resisted the impulse to laugh, instead turning to face the Lovers with concern. She instantly kneeled, her hands going to cup Rise's cheeks as she peered into her golden eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked softly, leaning towards the idol.

Rise leaned towards her, her own hands cupping the detective's, a small smile on her face and the way her whole body relaxed into her touch never failed to bring a flame of satisfaction to her chest. "I am now…" She whispered, her gaze full of love and trust. "I might need some pampering later to feel completely better though." She quipped, ever the minx, was Rise. Naoto wouldn't have her any other way.

She smirked back at her idol, fondness mirroring Rise's even as she worked through a plan to take her out on the most luxurious date she could think up on short notice, completely planning on spoiling her Navi to the nines, enough so that she couldn't help but forget that vile scum and what he'd done, and if _that_ wasn't enough, the night later should prove to finish it…

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." She murmured, leaning closer towards her, her lips moving to brush against Rise's. "You aren't going anywhere tonight." She murmured, before kissing her.

After all, why should she focus on the past when she had someone right here, loving her, needing her, and trusting her? For Naoto, there was no better feeling in the world than that moment.

* * *

 **I don't hate Souji I promise. I just hate his romance options (the only ship I ship with him is LITERALLY the one romance route they TOOK OUT.) Especially the Harem Route. And Naoto's route. Oops.**

 **Naoto is weird to write for me...**

 **Anyway I'm gomen I hope you liked it peace out.**

 **Review for your aunty 'Cune~~~**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
